


不信谣，不传谣

by Schlangen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlangen/pseuds/Schlangen
Summary: ※是一个无逻辑黄色喜剧，时间设定在早期德国队※⚠️人兽注意，重口注意，ooc注意，虚构注意，预警不看还要骂就是sb注意※是一个小羊视频的一时上头激情产物
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	不信谣，不传谣

**Author's Note:**

> ※是一个无逻辑黄色喜剧，时间设定在早期德国队  
> ※⚠️人兽注意，重口注意，ooc注意，虚构注意，预警不看还要骂就是sb注意  
> ※是一个小羊视频的一时上头激情产物

这是一个再寻常不过的早晨了：国家队的大家去餐厅进行早餐、稍作休息后便奔赴绿茵场开始训练备战。可是为什么这儿会有一只羊？进入场地的大伙儿面面相觑。  
“……这羊是哪里来的？”  
“训练基地生态还挺不错。”  
“今晚我们可以吃羊肉！”  
“咩！——”好像听得懂人话似的，羊在听到有人要吃自己时马上一溜烟跑到场地的另外一边远离这群可怕的人类。  
“呃，所以我们应该把它弄出去。”几个人上前打算把羊赶走，奈何还没近它身，它就撒开蹄子径直往场边跑，两只前蹄扒拉走一颗足球自娱自乐去了。  
“算了算了我们开始吧，别管它了。”  
“等一下。”穆勒打断，“你们看见Marco了吗？”  
每个人都环顾四周，确确实实没有发现那个跑起来像风一般的小火箭。  
……  
大危机，德国国家队成员离奇失踪，事情变得棘手了起来。  
“那有没有可能……”大家随着穆勒的眼神看向那只仍在对面场边和球玩得正嗨的羊。而最让人感到惊恐的是，这只羊的发型和某失踪人士的发型如出一辙。  
“别说了Thomas，那也太可怕了。”  
不过抱着试一试的想法，大家包围住那只雪白的、头顶上有两个小犄角的羊。等它终于反应过来时，已经被一群壮汉里三层外三层包围住了，并且毫无逃脱的可能性。羊向后退一步却撞到了围栏，委屈地咩叫了一声，抬起头看着包围住它的大家。  
“……呃，那个，如果你真的是Marco，你就点点头。”  
羊迟疑一下，点了两次头。

结果就是被带到了无所不知的队医那里。  
“别告诉我又是Marco——嘿，你们怎么拉着一只羊进来了？”“准确来说，确实是Marco。”为首的勒夫强装冷静，“我们也不知道为什么会变成这样。”乌泱泱的一群人都涌进来想看热闹，搞得队医心烦意乱，“去去去，你们在这干什么，全都出去！”过了半晌，队医满脸神秘地带着羊从房间里出来，对着勒夫耳语了几句。  
队医：“咳，这是一种非常罕见的、疑似诅咒的疾病，需要有人和他来一发他才能变回来。”  
“得男人来？”  
“对。”  
“和羊？”  
“没错。而且得持续7天。”  
国家队一片哗然。  
“没办法，这是目前为止唯一的方法了。”队医怂了耸肩，摊手。  
波尔蒂掏出手机：“啊哈，我正好认识两个很北的苏格兰球员，说不定能……”  
“哦对了，”队医补充道，“必须得是德国人。”  
克洛泽后退一步：“那这个德国人的范围是按什么定义的……？”  
“……我不大确定，不过最好刻板印象一点。”  
说着勒夫就集中起了所有金发的球员：“好的，那么！你们谁有勇气去帮助你们的队友，向前一步！”  
大家集体后退了一步，除了一个人。  
托尼•克罗斯。  
他在日后绝对会耿耿于怀当初他为什么就没能聪明点儿和他们一样往后退一步，而不是像一年没吃土豆而丢了魂似的傻呆在原地。  
羊缩在队医身后瑟瑟发抖。  
勒夫：“好的！那就交给Toni了。”他拍了拍克罗斯的肩膀，“你加油，我可以给你大半天的时间做个心理建设。其他人，我们开始训练！”不过虽然心不在焉的，但克罗斯说服了勒夫让他和大家一起训练，只有更投入到训练之中，他才能稍微不那么在意这些事情。

然而该来的总归是要来的。吃完晚餐，羊就被送到克罗斯的房间。克罗斯一看到这只羊就想到这是他的国家队队友罗伊斯，这！怎么！下得去手！克罗斯坐在床边看着那只不明就里的羊，心中愈发狂暴，甚至握拳握得骨节咔吧咔吧响。意识到自己的失态，他一言不发地起身打算先去冲个澡冷静冷静。  
罗伊斯吓坏了，以为克罗斯要来打他，颤抖着往角落里缩了缩。  
克罗斯瞥了他一眼，没说话。

等克罗斯从浴室擦着头发出来，看到羊已经在床上蜷成小小一团，身体在昏暗的床头灯光下静静地一起一伏。他坐到羊身侧，抚摸着靠近尾椎骨那处柔软洁白的羊毛。以前从来没和动物……做过，还是挺不知所措的。但羊像是能感知他的疑惑，径直支起后腿，晃动着尾巴一边用小屁股往他身上蹭，轻轻咩叫两声。克罗斯心一横，闭上眼催眠自己床上坐着的就是罗伊斯，左手握住下身不轻不重撸动着，试图让它精神起来；另外一只手抚摸着羊大腿内侧的部位——他想着，既然是人变的，那和人的敏感部位应该差不多？但克罗斯摸了几下之后却感到手下一空——他疑惑地睁开眼，发现羊正四肢曲起跪在他腿间，用犄角轻轻顶开自己还在上下撸动的左手，兀自将还在沉睡中的物事纳入湿热的口中。  
天啊，这太刺激了。  
克罗斯把手臂盖在脸上，他活这么多年第一次经历这样的事情：一只羊在帮他口，而且这只羊不是什么普通羊，还他妈的是他的国家队队友！意识到这个事实后，克罗斯自暴自弃地想着，哈哈，就当在给我平淡的人生增加一点奇妙的“色彩”好了，不过说真的，还是更希望这是在做梦。  
羊有意收起牙齿为他吞吐着，一副纯洁而虔诚的样子仿佛即将献祭。他眼睫低垂的样子倒挺像Marco的，还有这“发型”——克罗斯出神地想着，不禁伸手去抚摸犄角之间的毛发，顺带捏了捏耳朵。羊低低呜咽一声，摆着尾巴，加快了吞吐的速度。  
“很熟练嘛Marco。”克罗斯打趣道。但谁知羊直接吐出了他已经硬起来的性器，咩叫着步伐不稳地往床尾爬去。  
“不搞了？还想不想变回来啊。”还耍上小脾气了，真是的，自己已经做足心理准备，倒是Marco成了临阵脱逃的那个。克罗斯把羊从床尾抱回来，小心避开他乱蹬的蹄子，捞起后腿迫使他跪趴着。短短的尾巴不安地小幅度晃动，试图遮挡那隐秘之处。克罗斯将尾巴拨开，“那……那我开始了？”  
羊深深地看了他一眼，自暴自弃地转过头去，默许了克罗斯的行为。  
罗伊斯也有过激烈的内心挣扎：就算贞洁不保也不能没有球踢，就这样吧，没事的，你……你可以……可以？土豆都觉得不可以，干。  
他甚至开始思考自己以一只羊的形态上场踢球。  
在克罗斯并不知道的时候，当然，罗伊斯给自己做了心理建设。虽然看上去并不怎么坚固。

克罗斯摸摸羊背试图安抚，随后试探性地将一根手指塞进粉嫩的后穴中。  
“咩——”一声颤颤的羊叫随之发出。克罗斯非常讶异于羊的后面怎么能连摸都没摸过就湿了？不过正好，本来准备好的润滑剂看来也用不上了。手指被湿湿热热的穴壁包裹着，克罗斯尽量不去想他实际上是在侵犯他的国家队队友这一事实——他没有太多这方面的经验，只能走一步算一步。但目前来看除了有点难堪之外也还马马虎虎……另外，克罗斯终于能顺利地把羊脑补成一个人来对待了。  
“感觉还行吧，没什么问题我就继续？”  
羊短促咩一声表示可以继续。  
所以克罗斯又塞了根手指进去，这会羊被激得差点支不住后腿将将要倒下去，又被捞了一把。手指在体内抽送着，不时带出一些透明的液体，咕啾咕啾的稠水声也越来越大。听到了令人羞耻的声音，羊轻声叫唤，像是因为得到了快感而快速摆着尾巴，拍打克罗斯的手。他帮羊扩张着后穴，一边继续撸动刚才口到一半就被抛弃的性器。羊的咩叫声断断续续、忽高忽低的，克罗斯完全在凭直觉判断他到底是爽到了还是没有——不过看这分泌物的量应该还蛮爽？没想到啊Marco，这种情况还能被爽到。悄悄捻起一点点透明液体放到鼻尖下闻了闻，该死的，怎么还会有股奶香味？克罗斯没品地想着，又往里塞了一根手指。  
眼看也差不多，该他提枪上阵了。克罗斯把已经完全勃起的性器抵在微微泛红的穴口外磨蹭着，试图让其沾上一点羊自身分泌出来的液体好做润滑。他对自己的size还是蛮清楚的，所以有些事情很必要做。克罗斯深吸一口气，对准湿漉漉的穴口顶了进去。  
”咩！！“羊顿时抖得筛糠似的，回过头来看他，眼睛里好像充满了谴责。  
呃。克罗斯这下进也不是退也不是，眼睛紧张地盯着羊头，期盼能从他脸上得出什么信息。  
羊仿佛轻叹一声，一直屈着的前腿倏然支起，蹬着床借力将自己的身体往后送。这一下就使得克罗斯的性器往里顶了不少，但也顶得羊腰软，使他再次跪回了原来的姿势。克罗斯试探性地慢慢抽送两下，发现羊没有什么异常的反应就继续了下半身的动作。握着羊偏细的腰部，他闭上眼，想象这就是罗伊斯、想象他迷乱的时候会是怎样的。啊，他那漂亮的绿眼睛一定会因水汽氤氲而湿漉漉的，被干出来的眼泪要掉不掉；白得过分的身体都披上一层薄红，分明的蝴蝶骨会随着顶弄起伏；光滑的肌肤很容易留下各种亲吻、抓握以及其他不可说的痕迹......还有他那金棕色、柔软的头发，如微风拂过的麦田般荡漾，同时也吹拂着克罗斯的心弦。他的脸由于自己的想象不可抑制地红了些，顶弄的幅度在不知不觉变重。哦——以及罗伊斯那带着鼻音的撩人的呻吟声。可惜了，得等他变回来才能听得到，现在可满屋子都是时而高亢时而细软的羊叫声。  
等等！？  
克罗斯猛然想起来一个问题：他就这么放任罗伊斯叫出声，那隔壁……？  
真要命。明天铁定被当成变态。  
不过既然做都做了那肯定要来全套，哪有半当中停下来的道理？本着速战速决的心态，克罗斯也没太顾及别的了，一心想着完事就且算苟过了今晚——毕竟后面还有六个晚上 等着他。此时羊的穴道已足够滑腻，甚至像克罗斯这样的size都能进出自如了。他边耸动腰身边恶趣味的想着，要是在Marco不是羊的时候这么和他来一发，他是不是也会被爽得臀缝里都湿漉漉的，还会娇喘着求他操得再深一点、再重一点？克罗斯脑内不禁浮现出那样的画面并且非常认真地自觉带入了。他有感觉到吮吸着他性器的湿热肉穴在有规律的一 收一缩，仿佛痉挛般紧紧咬住他，知道是羊快到高潮了。克罗斯被吸得头皮发麻，极力忍住射精的冲动，又快速抽插了几下之后才将性器拔出，全部射在了羊的后腿上。羊在脱离了克罗斯的扶持后也后肢一软整个瘫倒在床上，无力地咩叫几声后便彻底没了声音，昏睡过去。紧接着令克罗斯不可思议的事情出现了：羊的身上笼罩着一层微光，羊毛在不断地脱落，最后竟直接现出罗伊斯的样子。唯一和他有区别的，就是那对小犄角和羊耳朵、以及尾椎骨处短小的尾巴依然留着。克罗斯觉得还有点莫名可爱，盯着他发呆，过了半晌才想起来把人抱到浴室去清理干净。清理期间他看着罗伊斯情欲未消的脸庞和斑驳痕迹遍布的身子——有些还是他白天在外面乱跑不小心撞的，忍不住想再要他一次。毕竟刚刚自己上的是一只羊，而罗伊斯并没有被另外一只公羊上，看上去不太公平——不过出于人道主义，克罗斯还是放过了担惊受怕了一整天、累极了的罗伊斯，帮他收拾好后就抱回了本该属于自己的那张床上。刚才他们交媾的那张床......乱到不能再乱了，床单皱巴巴、被一人一羊的体液打湿，还散落着成堆的羊毛，实在是不能睡。  
向来习惯早睡的克罗斯沾了床也迷迷糊糊的，挨着罗伊斯躺下。虽说对于两个一米八的大男人来说有点挤，不过也只能凑合凑合了。

第二天罗伊斯先醒来，浑身酸不说，后背暖烘烘挨着他的热源让他身上的淤青隐隐刺痛。  
根本不想起来啊。  
不仅因为浑身不舒服，还有不知道该如何面对国家队队友们的好奇和揶揄。  
天啊。他在心里哀嚎着，绝望地再次闭上眼睛。

当克罗斯和罗伊斯一起出门吃早餐时，收到了来自大家复杂而又隐隐含着敬佩的眼神，而隔壁房间的队友们毫不意外地顶着两个快拖到嘴角的眼袋。“Scheiße，没想到Toni真的会来真的，我下次得让我家宝贝马离他远点，不然太危险了。”穆勒一句玩笑话如同石子一般打破了原来沉闷的气氛，几个人都不约而同坏笑起来，倒是引得俩人脸上爆红。“不过可怜了Marco，也不知道是哪个坏家伙干的好事。”  
新的一天太阳如常升起，集训如常进行着，除了晚上某间屋子会定时发出那些不可说的声音。罗伊斯除去头上还留着奇奇怪怪的羊角和羊耳朵，也能够参与到训练当中。如是度过了煎熬的七天，一切也基本回到正轨，罗伊斯也顺利在国家队的赛场上出场，那一天的德国队可谓是异常地骁勇善战。

之后不管克罗斯怎么解释，大家都觉得他干了七天羊。  
罗伊斯：不可说，不可说。  
最后大家都对此事缄口不言。  
不过这并不能拦住小道消息的传出：德国国家队有个队友变成羊了，解咒方法要这样那样七天。  
又变成：德国队内那个希腊雕塑一样的男人有宙斯一样的恶趣味，喜欢把看上的队友变成羊搞七天。  
后来变成：在DFB不好好训练会被变成羊搞七天。  
再变成：不好好训练射门踢飞会被搞七天然后变成羊。  
最后隔壁西班牙：嘿！听说了么，隔壁DFB教练不许队员找女人，封闭训练七天里一人发了一只羊！

一片哗然。


End file.
